


Regret Eternal

by Ithildin



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Angst, Double Drabble, Drabble, Heartbreak, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7958329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithildin/pseuds/Ithildin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leaving was what he did best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regret Eternal

**Author's Note:**

> More drabbles, this time from 2006. This set were the first drabbles I'd ever written. There was some sort of Highlander fandon drabble event happening at the time, and I decided to participate.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Glass under my feet, his presence fading. He told me he’s leaving because of what I’ve done, but I know that’s not true; it’s because of what I have not done. I should have judged him, turned him away, rejected him utterly. That was what he wanted, what he needed to justify leaving. Because leaving was what he did best. I should have remembered that. Maybe then it wouldn’t have felt as if my soul were dying, maybe then I wouldn’t have hated him. But it was far too late now; loving him was a regret I would never outlive.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Methos stood on the cliff, the ocean a maelstrom below him. Surely the roar of the crashing waves was no more violent than storm that raged in his soul. Could what they were survive? Or were the broken pieces of that life beyond mending, beyond healing? He didn’t know anymore. Didn’t know if the pain of even the attempt was something he could bear. So much had been lost that his impulse was to disappear, remake himself, and to leave this life behind like so many withered autumn leaves. Leave before the first brush of winter could touch his heart.

~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
